


Best Forgotten

by Sunsetter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mildly Dominant Cat, Mildly Submissive Kara, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetter/pseuds/Sunsetter
Summary: It seems that even people endowed with super-hearing can at times mishear things, because Karamust'veheard Miss Grant wrong."Supergirl is on your to-do list? What does that mean, exact--"Oh. Oooooh...





	Best Forgotten

There was something profoundly serene about working late hours at CatCo. When the usual, omni-present murmur of the office gradually evanesced, Kara found herself enveloped by a silence that was borderline addictive. Of course, by now she had learnt to largely shut out the sensory assault she was subjected to on a daily basis, but that didn’t make the alternative any less pleasant. No chattering of keyboards, no hum of photocopiers, endless phone ringing and accompanying conversations. Just her, Miss Grant and a floor’s worth of quiescence – plenty of opportunity to catch up on everything she failed to do due to her daily, absolutely-nothing-to-do-with-Supergirl disappearances. Yes, it was still technically work, but it was such a nice change of pace that on most nights she didn’t mind. On some others...

“Keira!”

Resisting the momentary urge of using her super-speed to zip to Cat’s office in an instant, Kara rose from her desk and made her way through the glassy doors. She stood there in slight discomfort for a couple of seconds as Cat continued to type.

“You’re still here,” her boss noted without lifting her gaze from the screen. The tone of voice gave no indication if she was impressed, annoyed or perhaps both.

“I was just finishing up, Miss Grant.”

“Well don’t overdo it, I need you rested and alert. There’s only so many times I can forgive _lukewarm coffee._ And you can wipe that worried look off your face. The Supergirl photo earned you a couple of points, so like I already said – you’re not getting fired... yet.”

“Oh! I wasn’t... I mean I... I’m glad,” Kara concluded with a modest smirk. She didn’t even consider her staying late made it seem like she was putting in the extra hours. Suddenly that sliver of guilt she felt whenever she bolted out of here in response to her other duties began to creep up anew.

Miss Grant continued her work for a couple of minutes longer, then glanced up at her assistant. With a sigh and an impatient eye roll, she proffered an unexpected invite.

“Sit.”

While cautiously, even suspiciously eyeing her boss, Kara sat on the pristine white sofa. Despite what she was just told, this is _precisely_ how she would expect things to go if she was getting sacked. Nevertheless, Cat pried open her liquor cabinet and grabbed two glasses.

“Keira, you know I’m not exactly prone to handing out praise like candy. But if I _were_ so inclined, I would say that photo of yours was a veritable stroke of brilliance and that we absolutely need to drink to that.”

Having poured what seemed like a rather liberal sampling of the alcoholic beverage, Cat sauntered to where Kara sat and offered her the drink. With a clink and a smile, she sat next to her and raised the glass.

“To Supergirl.”

Kara followed suit, making a mental note to drink in moderation. The last thing she wanted was to arouse suspicion over not being even a little tipsy. At times like these, she mused inwardly, her physiology was as much a blessing as it was a curse.

As Cat sipped her drink, her eyes gazed unfocused at the city horizon. “What do you suppose she’s doing right now?”

“Supergirl? I guess... sleeping maybe?” Kara offered with a genial smile. “Or wishing she was.”

“Hm, I doubt it. She’s probably whooshing all over the place, saving people left and right. Maybe she doesn’t even need sleep. I don’t imagine somebody bulletproof could get tired. Although I suppose she does tire of other things. The media are all over her, she’s all people talk about. We’re getting reports from people claiming she’s their cousin, neighbor, piano teacher... Ugh. I've even overheard Mark from HR say he saw her coming out of a sex shop.”

“Ok, that is NOT true!” Kara exclaimed, all aghast. Miss Grant stared back, eyes scanning her assistant with mild suspicion. “I... I just don’t like people spreading rumors, that’s all. I mean, I’m sure Supergirl would never--”

“Oh come on, Keira. She may be an alien, but I’m sure she has _needs_ ,” the older woman chuckled before taking another swig.

“Well, I... regardless, I really don’t think we should be talking about--”

“It’s past midnight on a Friday night, what would you rather talk about – the color of her cape?” Before Kara could muster a response, Cat’s eyes focused on her once again. “You know, now that I think about it, you are the _only_ person not obsessing over the flying wonder. Why _is_ that?”

“It’s... not like that, Miss Grant. I, uh... I just...” Kara began squirming, her mind racing in an attempt to come up with some vaguely legitimate response. _Oh, well,_ she thought, _the best defense is offense._ “I mean, I haven’t seen _you_ being particularly _..._ ”

“Seen me what?” Cat interrupted. “I’ll have you know I’m her number one fan.”

“No, I know you are, I just--”

“You don’t know, _Keira._ Trust me, you don’t have a clue.”

Kara paused for a moment. Somehow, she got a strange feeling that their conversation had taken a drastic new turn, although she wasn’t really sure in which direction. “What do you mean?”

For a brief moment, Cat looked at her as if judging whether she can be trusted. But apparently, she decided against it.

“Never mind.”

Kara glanced at the empty glass her boss was holding and leapt at the opportunity. Moving the spotlight away from her was great, but finding out whatever Miss Grant was intent on withholding would be even better. She rose and went to the liquor cabinet. Having poured the contents of her own glass down the pot of her boss’s plastic flower, she brought the bottle back and sat next to Cat. She tried not to smile as she sighed with exaggeration. “And here I thought we were beginning to bond.”

Cat groaned at her theatrics, but couldn’t hold back a grin of her own. “Fine. _Fine._ But...” she whispered as she leant over to Kara “If you breathe a word of this to _anyone..._ ”

Kara smiled at the innocuous threat and nodded her intent on keeping the secret.

With a quick glance outside the office, Miss Grant spoke the last word Kara ever expected to hear.

“Supergirl... is on my to-do list.”

_Uh, what?_

“I’m not sure I... you mean as in meeting her is one of your--”

“No...” Cat interrupted impatiently. “Supergirl is on my _to-do list._ ”

Kara glared in confusion for a moment longer before the meaning of the sentence dawned on her.

_Oh. Oooooooh!_

Was it her imagination or did someone suddenly crank up the heating in the office?

She pathetically tried to come up something to say, her mouth doing a pretty decent impression of a fish out of water.

“Oh, come _on,_ Keira. Are you seriously going to tell me that you’ve never thought about--”

“No! God, no!”

“Well, you’re probably the only one.”

“I... I just didn’t realize that you were...”

“What, gay?”

“No! I mean... well...”

“Keira, _please._ Gay, bi, straight... This is Supergirl we’re talking about. You could chuck a penny out the window and hit a gay man who wouldn’t mind bending over for her.”

“I’m sure that’s not... Um, you really think so?”

“Of course! Have you _seen_ her? Strong, fast, brave, selfless, ridiculously gorgeous... It makes me wonder what other _qualities_ she may have.”

After several failed attempts at voicing a single word, Kara reached for her own glass and downed the drink while inwardly cursing her alcohol-resistant physiology. Of course, her state didn’t go unnoticed by Miss Grant.

“I’ve said too much haven’t I? You seem a bit... ill at ease.”

“What? Who? Me? No! Pff, don’t be silly... I’m not... and this isn’t... I mean not even...” Kara rambled on with what she hoped was a casual and totally-not-weirded-out-over-my-boss-fantasizing-about-me expression. But judging by Cat’s face, she wasn’t doing a bang up job of pulling it off.

_Oh man..._

Yet, despite the discomfort she felt over the revealed information, there was a small part of her ( _really, really, borderline non-existent part_ ) that couldn’t help but be curious of Miss Grant’s... _affection_ for Supergirl. And the longer the silence between them went on, the more questions about every facet of it Kara’s mind came up with. As Cat kept sipping her drink it became all the more clear she was not about to volunteer any further details.

 _How stupid was that?_ Kara concluded with resentment. Here was her probably only chance to find out the true extension of her boss’ feelings for Supergirl and she was too busy freaking out to think two steps ahead. That feeling that Cat might go into _too much_ detail on account of her state was looking sillier by the minute. Really, what was the big deal? So her boss is into her. She ought to be flattered. And it’s only natural that she’d want to learn more. If only she hadn’t effectively walled herself off from any further discussion.

_Alright, to hell with it._

“Ok, so maybe I have thought about...” she trailed off, and that was enough to rouse Cat’s attention.

“Well, well... Keira, I guess you’re human after all,” Miss Grant noted with a satisfied smirk. “You know I was just starting to think you might be an alien.”

“Ha! Me? Right!” Kara laughed off the comment in trying to hide her unease. _Rao, I hope I’m not blushing. And what is it with this heating?!_ “I’m... I’m just not accustomed to talking about... well, you know.”

“Oh, come on. You’re only flesh and blood, like the rest of us. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. Hell, if anybody ought to be, it’s yours truly... I mean the very _idea_ of her just makes me.... mmmm,” she hummed a sound that almost came off as a moan. “It came as a bit of a surprise to me even, but I’ve had some rather... _impure_ thoughts about her.”

“Really? Like, uhm... like what?”

“I’m sure you know what I mean, Keira. You find yourself alone at home, bored, restless... and before you know it, you’re entertaining ideas of a fairly lascivious nature. Can you imagine it? Having the most powerful woman on the planet just... _lapping obediently_ between your thighs.”

_W h a t ?_

Suddenly, that sliver of curiosity that Kara had been feeling gave way to indignation as she blushed at her role in the imagined arrangement between the two of them. The scenario _she’d_ been picturing was comparatively benign, naive even. Which made her all the more defensive when she spoke up.

“You do know she’s like... super strong right? What makes you think you wouldn’t be the one who--”

“Oh, I-don’t-think-so,” Cat sing-songed in reply.

“Well, how do you--”

“Let’s just say I have a way with girls.”

That smirk. That self-satisfied, overly confident smirk. What was it about that simple quirk of Cat’s lips that caused Kara to doubt herself in a way she couldn’t quite define? _Maybe... maybe a different tactic then._

“She could also be _with_ someone, so--”

“Don’t be silly, Keira, as if she’d have the time.”

_How the hell does she--_

“And it’s not as if _I’m_ looking to date her either, no... I’d merely like for the two of us to get better acquainted. Believe me, five minutes,” she continued, “and I guarantee she’d come around to my way of thinking.”

Kara was at a loss for words. The more she heard of that self-assured tone of voice the more she was consumed by a bizarre combination curiosity and indignation. Just what was it that Miss Grant thought she could say to Supergirl of all people that would make her as submissive as was just suggested?

 _You’re wrong,_ she concluded with an inward smirk. This is all talk, merely boasting born of a little alcohol-induced haze and nothing more. Still, there was no harm in finding out what was on Cat’s mind.

“And... what exactly would you... uhm...”

Cat grinned at the inquiry, then leaning over to explain.

”Well... I’d start off by reminding her who she is – what she is, and everything which that role entails. I would... tell her how the eyes of the whole world are on her, watching and judging her... _every... single... move_.” Before Kara had a chance to ask what that had to do with anything, Miss Grant leaned closer still, one hand swirling the alcohol in her glass as the other casually inched its way to her assistant. Her eyes bore into Kara’s with a strange familiarity, and for a fleeting instant Kara actually considered Cat may suspect her identity. But the silly, impossible idea was quickly dispelled as her boss went on. ”All that responsibility, the unimaginable burden... having all that power and always being a second of inattention away from causing colossal harm. How hard it must be to live like that... Wouldn’t it be nice – I’d ask her – to let go of all that. To put aside all those worries and fears... to surrender... to someone else? To let another be in charge of everything... in charge _of her_. I would make the idea of relinquishing control so appealing, that all I would have to do is reach out,” she said as she did just that, “and she’d be _completely at my disposal._ ”

Cat’s hand had barely brushed against her assistant’s shoulder when Kara bolted upright. “Oh god, I... I just remembered – I think I left the stove on--” she blurted out lamely as she began backing away toward the office door.

“Keira...” Cat called out with a disappointed eye-roll.

“You know what, I think must’ve left the heater on as well, I really should, um yeah.. I really must be going.”

“Keira...”

“I’ll see you on Monday Miss Grant.”

With those words Kara rushed towards the elevator, barely remembering to grab her handbag on the way. She was feeling as flushed as she was embarrassed and could not wait get out of the building. But one glance at the display number above the elevator told her she had over thirty floors to wait. She immediately rushed to the stairway, only to face the ‘closed for maintenance’ sign on it.

_Oh come on!_

Not wanting to wait for the elevator and risk Cat catching up with her (even though she did have her own private one), she moved across the hall and went into the ladies’ room. Splashing some water on her face only helped a little, and when she glanced at her reflection in the mirror she wasn’t the least bit surprised to see a blush in her cheeks.

_Damn it..._

What the hell happened back there? For a little while, she was in complete control; even feeling as though she was playing a game with Cat. Her tipsy boss spilling secrets without restraint, much to her concealed enjoyment. And then before she knew it, she started panicking. Not only did her identity seem at jeopardy but it was starting to look as though Miss Grant’s lurid descriptions where not about Supergirl but Ka--

_No._

She was wrong, she had to be. Cat had unwittingly turned the table on her and she simply lost it for a few seconds... that’s all it was.

And yet, as her breathing slowed down, it was becoming harder and harder to deny the effect the whole event had on her. It wasn’t the heating (how stupid that excuse sounded now), it was Cat: her words, her mannerisms, her husky musings between sips of alcohol. Was it any wonder she was turned on by it?

 _Only human,_ she remembered Cat’s words. Maybe not entirely accurate, but applicable here in every sense that mattered. The problem was that every other human would’ve cooled off by now. Kara on the other hand still felt that warmth in the pit of her stomach as Cat’s every word remained fresh in her memory. With a sigh of resignation she slammed the tiles on the side of the sink, cracking the surface without even noticing.

Of course this would happen, she concluded with a rueful smile. She hadn’t had a proper relationship since... well, ever. And it only took a few carefully chosen words to make her all hot and bothered. She hated it. She hated that Cat could affect her in such a way. She resented the fact that her boss had this power over her, whether she knew it or not. And most of all, she detested the idea that her reaction had in a way proved Miss Grant right. _‘Five minutes, and I guarantee she’d come around to my way of thinking.’_

She could hear the words in her mind, closing in on her, exerting control over her. One second it all seemed silly, the next – she’d do anything to be rid of the feeling. Even... maybe...

_No. You’re going to go home and forget everything about this._

And yet, after splashing some more water on her face, she headed for the door – and paused there. As if completely dispossessed of any control, she reached for the thumbturn of the door and locked it. Just that simple act was enough to imperceptibly quicken her breathing. Suddenly, what began as nothing more than an intrusive thought was becoming more and more appealing. Appeal, laced with justification. It was logical, almost. Cat was the one that had brought about her present state, it only made sense that Kara made it go away in her very office. It seemed... appropriate. She was alone, and Miss Grant would never be caught dead using the employee restroom. Was it so wrong that she quickly... took care of herself?

She slowly turned back, looking at her reflection in the mirror. All thoughts of her idea being utterly inappropriate faded into the back of her mind. She didn’t dwell on the fact this strangely felt as if she was trying to prove something to herself nor think about what that would even be. The last vestige of doubt was slipping away.

Now standing next to the sink, her hand drifted downwards, almost timidly. Her fingers traced her knee-length skirt to its hem, to then lift the crimson fabric up. Her eyelids closed, leaving all focus on physical feeling. With an unhurried motion, she drew her hand up the skin of her thigh. The smooth surface soon gave way to the soft material of her panties. Just the feeling of being touched there even over the flimsy barrier made her blood race faster. That vague notion of doing something wrong was replaced by an altogether different emotion. She felt daring, as if every second of the illicit act distanced her from her surroundings, plunging her into an experience like none she had ever had.

Thoughts swarmed.

Rules.

Consequence.

Fantasies.

They swirled and combined, blending together in the most unexpected ways. Among them, always a single constant: Cat.

It was so easy, to see her face, to hear her voice, to feel her touch. The fingers tracing the edge of her panties were no longer her own. Miss Grant inched her way upwards, before slipping underneath her underwear, gliding softly towards her intended goal. It took only a delicate brushing of fingers against Kara’s delicate folds to draw a surprised exhale from her lips.

She felt a strange urge to smile.

So exactly right, the gentle grazing over each contour, every touch so perfect. Miss Grant knew her so well. And when fingers slid inside her knuckle-deep, she proved as much. It didn’t matter Kara was embarrassingly wet, all that was important was surrender – just like Cat said. The gentle ingress came a bit faster each time, in seeming sync with Kara’s breathing. It was more than enough to get her off, she’d only need a little time – but her boss wouldn’t not settle for that.

Cat’s other hand began unbuttoning Kara’s shirt, and mere seconds later slid inside. Instead of a slow, careful exploration she’d come to expect, Miss Grant’s fingers snaked inside her bra, without pause latching onto the blonde’s nipple. A broken moan was torn from her lips, the delicious mixture of pleasure and paint pushing her ever onwards. Soon... very soon.

But her mind rebelled at the thought, it was no longer enough. From the shattered remains of her fantasy a new one bloomed into existence, it too fueled by a touch she forgot was her own.

She was now in Cat’s office, underneath her desk. Broad daylight, working hours. People came and went as they usually did, completely unaware of Kara’s latest duties. Dressed in her best work outfit, she eagerly pleasured her boss with no regard for anything else. Hands gripping those flawless alabaster thighs, her tongue hard at work between them. She licked – no, _devoured_ Cat’s sex, relishing every drop she was blessed enough to taste. Above her, Miss Grant had a barely perceptible smile on her face, as if she was getting a mildly pleasurable foot massage. She knew the effect it would on Kara, of course she did. Humiliation, indignation, lust and an unrestrained desire to please her superior all rolled into one. She barely glimpsed at the first signs of Cat’s impending orgasm before that vision was dashed away as well.

An elegant hall... a theater, opera house perhaps. Both her and Miss Grant dressed in expensive-looking formal wear. The blur of other people barely existed for a second, before Cat dragged her into the restroom and shoved her inside a stall. She tucked a stray strand of Kara’s hair behind her assistant’s ear, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. ‘I have a gift for you,’ she said. Reaching for her purse, Miss Grant pulled out a small case, like that of a piece of jewelry. Only the contents of this one were quite different. Eyes wide, Kara gasped at the elegant silver toy adorned with an emerald jewel. Flustered, confused, and blushing more than a little, she barely began a string of excuses when Cat placed a finger on her lips. ‘Be a good girl, wear it the rest of the night, and I promise you’ll get your reward.’

It was the strangest feeling, watching herself going through the motions of reluctance knowing full well she’d say yes.

Without waiting another second, Cat flipped her over and pressed her against the marble wall. She grabbed the black dress and hiked it up just enough to expose her assistant’s delectable derriere. A little preparation never went amiss, and she smiled upon seeing Kara obediently – and conveniently – wore nothing underneath. She kneaded the tender flesh with one hand, as she proffered the plug to the mildly distraught girl. No command was needed, Kara was reluctant for but a second before closing her lips around the toy and licking over it a few times. ‘Good girl,’ came the crooning praise, and Cat parted her cheeks just enough to place the thing against the girl’s anus. A bit of gentle coaxing and the plug popped inside, somehow managing to catch Kara by surprise.

When she turned back around, Cat leaned close to her, as if teasing a kiss but then only to say: ‘Told you you would like it,’ and Kara could do nothing but blush further in confirmation. She only dared to think about leaving when Cat ventured down, her hand now close enough to the girl’s sex to get her message across. Her eyebrows arched inquisitively and Kara knew what was being asked of her if she wanted a little temporary relief. ‘Thank you, Miss Grant,’ she breathed out and Cat awarded her obedience by plunging two fingers straight into her--

“Oh, god!” Kara moaned aloud, completely oblivious of how of loudly the sound resounded in the CatCo restroom. She was lost in her own little world, her hand still stroking, fingers till massaging. It won’t be long now. Her skin was perspiring, tendrils of hair were stuck to her forehead. The tide of pleasure grew ever more steadily, threatening to consume her. All it would take is  just... one... more...

She was in Cat’s office, the spacious room suffused in twilit glow. Her naked form was bent over Cat’s desk, her hands obediently spreading herself open. Welts of dark red adorned the skin of her behind, betraying the recent motions of a disciplined and steady hand. Cat stood above her with an irritated look on her face and in her hand was a black flogger tinged with a strangely familiar green. ‘Shall we continue?’ came the rhetorical question in a stern tone of voice. Kara only managed a shaky nod in response. ‘You brought this upon yourself, Keira, but now you’re only making it worse. I asked you a question!’

‘Y-yes Miss Grant,’ she managed hoarsely.

‘Remember now, if you lose count again, we’ll have to start over.’

The lash came out of nowhere, cutting through the haze of her fantasy with such viciousness Kara could swear she actually felt it. Images blended together, one moment she was in the CatCo restroom, leaning over sink – the next she was bent over Cat’s office desk bearing her deserved punishment. The feeling of wetness whose sheen covered her digits translated into her mind. She’d number each lash upon her skin, thank Cat – and note with mortification each time she was flogged she got a little wetter. The number grew higher; somehow she still managed to keep up. ‘Ten! T-thank you Miss Grant,’ she almost moaned out, as her super-hearing picked up the sound of every single drop that fell from her drenched sex.

Ecstasy coiled inside her like a snake, lashing at every part of her body whether she was touching it or not. Her motions sped up, as she fingered herself almost with despair.

‘Thank you Miss Grant,’ came the voice inside her mind.

Lash.

‘Thank you Miss Grant,’ she said, this time aloud.

Another.

‘Thank you Miss-- AH, GOD!’

She practically screamed, the force of her orgasm taking her by surprise as her body convulsed violently and she slumped on the floor with a long, blissful sigh. Light tremors still shook her thighs, and with barely any strength left she sat there with her hand still in her underwear, an honest-to-god smile spreading across her face. Hopefully she wouldn’t leak through the skirt.

After some time had passed, she extracted her hand from the sodden panties, noting with embarrassment the state of her fingers. She pulled herself up slowly, and proceed to wash away all evidence of her little adventure.

The tide of ecstasy abated, the reality of her actions began to sink in. She couldn’t even look at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. She just stood there, the icy water washing over her skin proving very soothing. Exhaling a deep breath of air, she stared at the sink as if it had the answers to all the questions that plagued her.

It’s no big deal, she concluded. It happened, it _will never happen again,_ and that’s all there is to it. No one will ever know.

And as to _how_ exactly it happened, what had led to it or what it all meant for her... it would be best to put that out of her mind. She’ll go home, take a shower, maybe watch some show with Alex. Yes, this experience would simply be... best forgotten. Come Monday she’ll be back at fussing over her boss, while being yelled at because of a lukewarm cup of coffee. Everything will be back to normal. At least, that’s what she expected. What she did _not_ expect was to almost have a heart-attack upon hearing the actual voice of Cat Grant right behind her.

“Well, well, well...”

 


End file.
